


First Meeting

by Elite_7



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elite_7/pseuds/Elite_7
Summary: They meet as enemies but leave as friends.





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my TDP Wolf AU! Hope you like it, cause you ain't gonna miss it!

"Focus on your target. Focus." Callum mutters as he sees a deer drinking from the river. He was ready for this moment. It was his first hunt. Without Aunt Amaya to guide him.

His brown chestnut fur was combed neatly from his ears to his tail. He has a red bandana tied around his neck, a gift from his mother who passed not too long ago. His green eyes were shining as excitement courses through him.

He rose silently in his spot. He was unaware that another wolf was getting ready to pounce on the deer as well. The deer wasn't even paying attention.

Callum pounces first. His claws digging into the animals hide as it let's out a horrifying cry. He was still too little to take down large deer but this one was easy.

A female jumps up and takes down both Callum and the deer, sending them rolling into the rivers shallow waters. Her silver fur was clean and combed. Her grey patches of fur above her eyes and snout were shadowed by the sun. Callum was still underneath the deer when she puts the animal out of its misery.

"Hey, I saw it first." He says as he crawls out from underneath the corpse. "I-i mean it was mine. We can share the deer?"

The female turns to look at him, only for her to run from him as soon as she realizes who he was. He was her enemy. How can she be so foolish? The Katolis clan are known for their killings as soon as they see an enemy. But that Male wasn't very murderous. He was willing to share the deer that SHE killed.

She crawls into a brush to take a breather only for the Male to spot her. Was he following her into MoonShadow territory? Doesn't _he_ know they'll kill _him_ on sight?

"You shouldn't be here. Especially when your from that murderous clan." She says looking at him with a stern look. She feels his eyes burning her violet ones. It was a little uncomfortable. "You're on _MoonShadow_ turf now."

"I just want to give you this. Thanks to you, my brother gets to eat tonight." Callum tells her putting down the half of the deer in front of him. "I am aware that I'm on enemy terms. I accepted that risk when I dragged the deer with me."

"Thanks," she says walking towards him and taking the deer in her mouth. She pulls it onto her back with her snout. "if we meet again. What should I call you?"

"Callum and you?"

"Rayla." She smiles turning to run up the hill towards her pack.

Callum felt warm for it being a fall day. He turns back around and runs away towards his own pack. He drags the half carcus all the way there. His father and the others will be pleased. 


End file.
